My hero
by dollars1991
Summary: Harry potter had always been the hero and the chosen one but when it comes to love what can he be? Especially if his lover if our very own Draco Malfoy.  Lemons would be in the later chaps...
1. Chapter 1

HPDM

**My hero**

**Warning: this contains BL, read at your own risk.**

**Pairings: Harry X Draco**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, because if I do I will not own a computer that always dies on me.**

**Summary: Harry potter had always been the hero and the chosen one but when it comes to love what can he be? Especially if his lover if our very own Draco Malfoy.**

**Author's note: I would apologize first hand for all the grammar and spelling mistakes and also my bad English. Hoped all of you are ready as the story would start…er now!**

HPDM

It was after the war, everything was back to their peaceful state however this peaceful state was not granted to everyone….

A new year started at Hogwarts, new and old faces were welcomed back including those who never really did left. Most of the students that survived the war came back to complete their education, those of which includes Harry Potter.

'Harry!'

'Erm… Hi, Ginny … What's up?' Harry answered awkwardly, he never understood how the girl always manages to find him, maybe she placed some stalking charm on him.

_Better ask Hermione about it. _

After making that a mental note, harry turned his attention back to the pouting girl.

'Harry, are you hiding from me?' Ginny eyed him suspiciously.

Merlin sake! For crying out loud, if he could he would have answered 'that is what I am trying to do can't you see it! So stop trying to make it so difficult!'

But Harry Potter, being Harry Potter, smiled back and said, 'No. Why would I be hiding from you I am just er… busy.'

Just when Ginny wanted to counter that, Ron came into the picture and Harry was so thankful that he looked at the Weasley as if he was Godsend.

'Yo mate! What's with those looks?' he looks from Harry then to his sister.

In simple words, Ginny was throwing daggered glares at him which he was immune too thanks to the years of living with the girl and Harry well, he was looking at him as if he was the Saviour of their Wizarding World. Now, that scared the crap out of Ron.

'You okay mate?'

'Yes, I'm fine Ron. I just thought of something I had to do, if you don't mind could you accompany your sister. Thanks!' with that Harry apparated off leaving poor Ron with a very pissed off Ginny.

**In the Great Hall **

_Thank Merlin's for inventing apparition, if not for it I would need to carry my broom around. _Harry thought to himself as he strolled down the Great Hall.

(well I know you can't apparate in and out of Hogwarts, well lets just pretend that they could apparete around Hogwarts, because I think of other ways to let Harry escape.)

After the war, people around him started treating him differently but not in a bad sense. Excluding his close friends, the rest was treating him as if he was some iconic monument, a must see if you ever visited the Wizarding World. Harry was even contemplating on charging for every photo taken.

It was fine at first, but it became annoying with the introduction of people like Ginny.

After the war, there was one thing Harry would like Heroes from all around the world to take note of. That is 'Save the world and the next thing you know the whole world wants to be your best friend or even worse, your family'. Maybe next time they should state that in the Hero's job description.

Harry internally sighed, he should really think of a way to make Ginny see that he does not belong to her and he must think of this way fast as Ginny was really starting to get on his nerve.

_Maybe Hermione could help and there is the spell thing I would like to ask about too…_

Harry then started to make his way to the library as that was the only place Hermione would ever be. However, as he started to make his way there, a single blond caught his eye and it was none other then Draco Malfoy.

_What's Malfoy doing there?_

Harry didn't know why he was always so curious about the young Malfoy, maybe it was old habits but deep down he knows that it was something more.

Malfoy was standing in front of a window near the stairwell; it was located around the corner, a place where no one would usually notice. Harry moved closer for a clearer view, he had never seen Malfoy like this before, he was smiling to himself but Harry could only sense sadness in his simile. Under the soft rays of the sun, Malfoy seemed like any angel that had been left behind and forgotten by the Gods. Harry didn't know why but a small part of his heart tore when he saw Malfoy looking like that. Malfoy looked so much weaker then before, fragile even. Maybe it was the post-war effect; he had lost his family then. It was only after the war that Harry knew that Malfoy was actually on their side, he was doing something similar to Snape's job. But there was a catch; Draco was on their side, not his family and that made things a whole lot harder.

Seeing him like this, Harry had a sudden desire to hold the boy but the logical part of his mind stopped him.

_What am I doing? Shit! I think I'm going mad. What I'm I doing here anyway? Oh yeah! Hermione! _

Harry then turned and raced down the hall, trying to wash away the feelings that he just had.

-HPDM-

Draco turned around puzzled, he defiantly felt someone looking at him.

_Maybe I'm just thinking too much, _he thought to himself but his instincts were telling him the opposite. Believe me; if you had been a spy long enough, you are bound to have killer instincts. But that was not what he was worried about, being seen was not a big problem but showing weakness was. He was a Malfoy after all.

The corner had always been a personal spot, a place where he could think, where he could allow that mask of his to slip even if it is only just for a while.

Straightening up, Draco decided to leave the place and return to his dorm. Maybe he could rest up a little before dinner. He had been feeling kind of tried the last few days.

_I think the time is coming soon…_

Taking a last look at the blue sky, Draco walked away.

On his way to the Slytherin's dorm, Draco past the library, usually he wouldn't stop to even look at it. Unlike some other people, Draco was not a bookworm. But today was different, today there was a certain raven.

'Harry' Draco mouthed his name, it was barely under a whisper therefore leaving it unheard by anyone. Draco liked speaking his name; it made him feel closer to Harry. But he knows he would never be able to speak it in his living years.

Currently, Harry was surrounded with, well nearly everyone in the library, he was famous after all.

_At least he seemed happy, so it was not to waste after all._

Draco gave a small smile and continued he way to the dorms.


	2. Chapter 2

-HPDM-( chap 2)

'Oh man!' Harry cursed as he plopped down on his bed, as most of the students had started some relationships private rooms were requested therefore it was not surprising for Harry to have his own room. Well, it was not like he was in any relationships; it was for the peace and quiet that he had dreamed of.

'This is the first time that even Hermione didn't have an answer! I am so done for... to think that my life would end like this… nobody predicted that a teenage girl was more powerful then old Voldy… he must be one sad guy if he knew.'

With a sigh, Harry turn to a more comfortable position so to get ready for a good night sleep. However, there was an image that came up each time he closes his eye. The image of Draco, it keeps appearing. Harry did not understand why that image worried him so much; it felt as if he was losing something, something important. It felt as if Draco was going away…

Moring came kind of, well, early for Draco, it's not because he did not want to sleep, it's just that he couldn't. He had been thinking a lot lately, things he would have never thought before.

Since it was this early in the morning and his first lesson was potions, why not find Snape? This was not something for the fainthearted, unless the person had a death wish as nobody with a saint mind would do that. But nobody ever said that Draco was a saint.

'Severus?' Draco said as he pushed open the door and was greeted by none other then the infamous death glare. Normally, people who have dead but unfortunately Draco was immune.

Seeing it was Draco, Snape's glance mellowed to something deeper, warmer infact. But there was a tinge of sadness in them with a mixture of guilt.

Seeing his godfather in this state sadden the boy, he had always loved his godfather even more then his own father.

'Severus… you know it's not your fault right?' Draco moved closer to his godfather.

'I know, but…

'It was my choice, I decided it. No one is to be of blame, even if someone was, it would never be you.' Draco kneeled down slowly till he was of eye level with his, currently sitting, godfather.

'But, why Potter of all people? You think he would care if he knew; we are not what he thinks as good people. Even if he did, he won't sacrifice losing the people around him for you. You know that right? Haiz… I don't even know why I'm I saying all this for, it not that what you did is reversible.' Snape looked to his godson, he covered the hand which was on his knee, his grab gradually tighten as if the boy in front of he would disappear in any second.

Draco felt his godfather's worry, but there was nothing he could now to make things better.

He gave the man in front of him a weak smile and he slowly got up.

'I don't know why it's him, believe me, I've ask myself this question too many times. I have never wanted him to repaid me with anything because I know what I want is what he cannot give.'

'I should get going, class is starting soon'

Draco then slowly turns and makes his way to the door, he then paused midway.

'I stop asking myself that question because I knew the answer would always be the same. I love him Severus. That why I give it to him, I wanted him to live on.'

'But of all the things, why… why give him your soul… of all the things!' Snape stared at the boy's back desperate for an answer. By then Draco was already at the door.

'There are still a lot of things I wanted to tell you, but I will keep it simple this time. I'm sorry, for making you worry for me all this time. Thank you for everything you give me when my family can't. Goodbye and I will miss you. And…. I love you …Dad.'

With that Draco walked out of the room, through all that Draco did not once turn back to face his Godfather because he knew if he did he could never let go.

Behind the closed door, Snape was still slightly taken back by Draco's last words. He was slightly trembling as he hid his face under the stacks of books on his table.

'Stupid boy… I have always loved you too, my son.' A single tear then slowly crept down his cheek.

-HPDM-

'Argh…! Ah….of… al…all… the frea…freaking…tim…e (pant) must…it be NOW!'

Cold sweat was running down Draco's face, he had just finished his last class for the day and was currently heading back to his room.

Obviously, the Gods hate him, 'Can't e..ven …ge…t. Argh!...th…through a…DAMN…day..(pants) wit...without…suff…suffering.'

Draco finally made it to his isolated corner and his legs finally gave way; he took a few deep breaths in hopes of calming his pain. With all the strength he could master, he let out a small curse.

'Damn you! Potter! '

Draco stayed in that position for some time till his pain subsides, this was the second time he had his relapse. He knows the worst was yet to come, until then he still had some time, even though it would not be much.

Taking in one last breath, he got up just in time to catch a glimpse of Potter passing by. Suddenly he had an urge to do something, he knows it's selfish of him; it may even end with Potter hating him. He did not know where he got the courage form, he was no Gryffindor he was sure of that. Maybe he was just desperate, wanting to hold on to something, wanting him to know; to at least remember that he truly existed.

'What the-! ' Harry felt a sudden push and the next thing he know, his world was black. Well, it was not as if he was unconscious or anything, he was just blindfolded.

'Relax Potter, I won't kill you but then again it very hard to say right, since we aren't really friends to start with. But there is no point in killing you now, right? And by the way, you are in the Room of Requirements now so I don't think there is any used for you to wish that someone would come and find you. Ha! It should be interesting to see those fans of your worried_ oh~ where have our hero gone too!_ '

_That voice…_

'Malfoy?'

'That was fast.' Draco raised an eyebrow, 'didn't expect you to remember the sound of my voice, I feel honored'

'What are you doing?'

Harry knew that he was in a bad position here, he was kidnapped for godsake! For the kidnapper to be Malfoy wasn't helping either. But strangely enough when he felt Draco settle down next to him, he felt oddly calm.

'If I said that I just wanted to talk would you believe me?'

'It depends, I think…'

'You trust me that much?' Draco was slightly taken aback.

'You want to know the truth?'

'I think, I rather not, as what you muggles say _the truth always hurts _right?

'Ha! When were you one to believe in muggle sayings?'

'Guess your right, but in that case my vocabulary would be pathetically short don't you think? Can't let the Weasley get the better of me, can I?'

They didn't know who started it but in the next moment they were both laughing their heads off at something that they didn't even understand. As for Harry, even with his hand tied and blindfolded, he didn't even the least bit uncomfortable.

_I think I'm becoming a masochist… Didn't think Malfoy would be such a good company. This actually feels kinda nice. _

'Didn't think we could be civil'

'I'm not civil Harry…' 

It's only then he felt Malfoy sitting on him or rather straddling him, even with his eyes blindfolded he knew that something was wrong. Malfoy was near him, very near him, he could feel his breath on his face.

'I am actually doing all this for me, with you famous and all… Do you thing fucking with you could bring up my status? I would like to try it you know; you would help me won't you? Being the hero you are.'

Well, he must admit that he didn't mind Malfoy straddling him at first; in fact he was kind of excited. But Malfoy, with his famous mouth of his, spoilt that thought almost instantly. Normally, Harry wouldn't get angry; he was used to people throwing themselves at him. However, Malfoy had this effect on him; it was almost like… like magic. 

'Maybe in your dreams, Malfoy!'

'Then let me be dreaming.' Draco whispered, by now his lips were dangerously closed to Harry's.

Harry knew that deep down he did not dislike Malfoy at all, he just didn't like the fact that he was being used like that! It angered him and he know he would spent countless nights thinking about the reason for this.

'Ginny.' Harry blurted out and Draco paused.

'Do what you want and I can assure you it won't be you I would remember doing this to me.'

Believe me, Ginny would be the last resort Harry would ever go to, but in this situation she was the most possible answer. Of course, Harry would like to use Hermione, but everyone with eyes would know that she was already taken and that Ron would defiantly murder him if he hears about this.

Draco never accepted that, he knew that doing this would hurt him one way or the other, but he never knew it would hurt so badly and he hadn't even started doing anything yet.

'Thanks for that information, I think I would pass. I am not really interested in getting fucked by something that went into a Weasley, I have better taste then that.'

Draco got up from Harry; he knew that blindfolding Harry was a right choice. He can't have anyone seeing him like this; he would be the laughing stock of the century.

_I have to get out of here. Come on, Draco say something smart to get yourself out, you cannot breakdown now, you're a MALFOY!_

But all he would master was, 'You would be out by morning, so this is goodbye… Harry'

Harry could swear to God that he just heard Malfoy say his name, but it sounded so faint yet those words felt so strong like he meant every word, as if this was really the last time he would be seeing him.

HPDM


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3 =)**

'Harry! Where have you been! ?' Hermione called out from behind him.

'Erm…Nowhere in particular.'

True to his word Malfoy let him out of the room just as the sun begin to rise, but he couldn't really tell Hermione that he had been kidnapped by Malfoy right? Who knows what would happen and Harry could bet his life that the outcome would not be what he liked.

'But Ron said….nevermind, could you hold these for me,' Hermione threw what seemed like a dozen of books into Harry's awaiting hands, 'I think I forgot some books back there…. And yes! Help me bring those to class, thanks!'

'and this is not enough…' Harry muttered under his breath while watching Hermione leave.

'What is she reading about anyway?'

Harry took a look at the book that was at the top of the deck, it was titled soul transfusion. Finding it kind of interesting, harry wandlessly flipped through the pages while he was making his way to the classroom.

_Soul transfusion is an ancient magic that rather rare, it was said to be the ability that could only be found in purebloods but even so, few had done or witnessed it. It is said that only a selected few of the purebloods possessed it now as this magic is slowly dying_

_This power is not something that one could learn of, rather it's something that one is born with it could be taken as a gift or a curse. _

_As wizards that are born with this give could not live very long, this is because the soul they possessed is not complete. However, it gives the person the power to safe one life, any life the person chose. He could even safe one that had already died. _

_But this comes with consequences, once the person gives his soul to the other; his or her life shortens drastically. Their death would come in the matter of weeks or even days. Before his or her death, the person would suffer from intents pain and it growth stronger with each relapse; this would happen five times as when the fifth time comes only death would come after that._

_There seemed to be no cure of this yet. However, there was only one survival among these cases. Studies had been done on it and many theories had been created but till now there is still no definite answer to what had saved that person._

Harry frowned at this, he really felt as if he died in the war. Did someone with this ability save him then? But who would that be?

'I am sure I didn't see anyone around me in pain lately and the only possibility seemed healthy enough to be so annoying' Harry's frown deepened with the thought of Ginny.

'Watch it, Potter'

Harry looked up as he bang into a person, before he could apologize the looked of disgust form that very person stopped.

', to the knowledge of mine, YOU should be in class unless you are planning on skipping. Five points from Gryffindor.' Snape walked away before Harry could say anything and he seemed to be muttering something under his breath something that consist of _idiot boy _and _not worth it_.

Just when Harry wanted to retort back, he saw a piece of note on the floor. It seemed have dropped out of Snape's cloak, normally it wouldn't interest Harry in anyway but the word soul caught is eye.

He conjured up the piece of paper, it seemed to be of a missing piece of a book, it was then he realized he was right outside Snape's room.

Curiosity had won over him when he decided to step into the room. The room was filled with books and potions; it's as if Hermione had once owned the room to. Harry took a look at the books that we on the table and realize that they were all similar, similar with the one's Hermione was reading. He placed Hermione's books down when he spotted yet another note on the table. This time he picked the note up; it was a simple note with just a few words on it, there were no technical words or diagram. It was a simple yet dreadful note.

_Thanks for everything, it would be soon. Bye Dad._

_Draco_

Harry felt like something just died in him, he had to find Draco NOW!

"Professor Snape! Malfoy just…What are you doing here? And where is Professor Snape?' The boy that budged in was in his Quidditch uniform and seemed to be in his first or second year.

"Where is Draco! Tell ME!" Harry caught the boy by his collar while demanding an answer.

Normally, when a Slytherin meets a Gryffindor there's bound to be verbal if not physically agreements, and most of the time the quick-witted and sly Slytherine would gain an upper-hand with the use of their deadly sarcasm.

However, the rage that Harry was emitting was scaring the shit out of the boy.

'He..he is at the Qu-quidd-ditch field… fe..fell from..hi..s broom.'

With that Harry placed the shaking boy down and made is way to the field.

_God! Draco, please be ok! Please… wait for me…_

-HPDM-

When Harry finally reached the field, all he saw was a crowd of people. He made his way to the center of the crowd just to find Draco on the ground bleeding and in pain.

_Draco…_

He was in pain but it seemed that it was not from the bleeding but something else, something much deeper. Harry looked around to see if anyone had called for help, but instead he found that group of people were moving further away from Draco as if he had some deadly disease on him. Just as Harry moved towards Draco, someone caught his arm, it was Ron.

'Harry, let someone else do it.'

'But-'

'Harry, listen.'

Harry then had a sudden realization of the words that was travelling around him.

'_He seemed to be in pain-_

'_Saving him it's not worth it, no matter what he is still a Death Eater's son, anyway he maybe planning something'_

'_Since his father, killed so many if us… this should be retribution-_

'_Eww! I'm not touching him… it could be some kind of curse'_

'_Yeah! Why risk your life for the likes of him right?'_

'…_I think he deserve it…'_

'Harry, you are not everyone's hero. There is no need of you to save everybody you seeing especially not …him.'

He knew those words were right, well logically he should hate him right?

But Harry didn't know why but these words angered him so much, it was like fuel for his rage and he knows that there would be a fire, a huge one.

He looked towards Hermione for some answers; however she seemed to be contemplating with herself. Finally, he looked towards Draco and that broke the final straw.

-HPDM-

_FUCK! O-of all the fuc...king time! GODS! It hu..rts BAD enough alrea..dy *pants* a-and I still mus..t fall fr..om that fuc…fucking broom! The Gods must really hate me huh!_

Draco's blurred vision cleared a little when he started to realize his surroundings.

_At least it gives them a reason for me to be dead_; Draco internally rolled his eyes,_ and they think I can't hear them…_Draco wanted to laughed at this but the pain had became unbearable, his body was filled with sweat and blood(from the injury), he could literally feel his life source leaving him.

_Harry…_Suddenly, Draco spotted him from the crowd, he saw his friends behind him and…Ginny… he hears them, he knows what they are telling him. He knows that they are right. But it still hurts.

_Draco…get hold of yourself…_Draco reminded himself._ This was your choice… his is not your hero… he would never be…nobody would…_

Then with the last thought that passed his mind, that very one thought that had him made that choice.

_At least he is happy…_

He selfishly took one last glance at the boy he loved and gave him one last smile before his vision blurred once again.

**A/N: If u like it… or u don't… Plz review~ The next few chaps would be coming up shortly… I think~ =b**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

Harry made a move forward, releasing himself from Ron's hold, and pulling Hermione back to reality.

'Harry…' she spoke cautiously.

'Hermione, this IS what you think it is…I know that you know what I'm talking about.' Harry said it with so much force that Hermione could literally sense magic leaking in each word. Harry's magic was stirring; it was mild but very, very strong. 

'But Harry how… why…he is-

'I know who he is okay! But… Hermione… I can't lose him, not now…'

'(sigh~) Ron… let him go' Ron did not understand what was the reason, but he did not attempt to stop him this time because he knew Harry would tell him, eventually.

'NO! Don't go Harry! He may be plotting some stuff! Listen too the rest! Even if he is not he may have some kind of sickness…just look at him! Harry! He is not worth it!'

Well THAT made Harry angry…

'Fuck off Ginny!

Harry said that without even turning his back as he made his way to Draco.

When he finally reached him, he kneed down and held him.

He was still in pain even though he was not conscious, tears were seeping out involuntary and cold sweat had covered his whole body.

Harry pulled Draco closer to his body; he was as cold as of a dead person. Harry could feel his body trembling, he tighten his grip as though trying to give all his heat to him.

Nobody did try to come forward, because most of them had started to sense Harry's wrath and the Magic he was emitting due to it.

'POTTER! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!'

The truth was that Harry wanted to stunt the very person that said that, however (unfortunately) that very person wanted to do the very same thing and he was faster.

That spell was just a simple _expelliarmus_ so death or bloodshed had occurred.

So with Harry unwanded and the knowledge that the person would not hurt his godson, he let him come close.

When Snape saw Draco it took his entire willpower to prevent himself from killing Potter, it would be dumb of him to kill the very person that his godson exchanged his life for.

But he didn't understand…

He didn't understand why Draco did this for someone that can't even protect his dignity.

Why did he fall for him?

This was the very question that was running through his mind when he received Draco's letter, he went looking for him only to realized that he had been looking at the wrong places.

But looking at the pair of eyes that resembles so much of Lily's, he thinks he gets it.

He kneels down to Draco's level and gently wipes the sweat off his forehead, he calls out him but there was no answer.

'You know about this right? Is there anyway to save him… please I would do anything… anything…' Potter looked at him and spoke with such urgency and concern. 

'Believe me Potter; if I know of anything, don't you think that I would already use it! I just don't get it! Why must it always be him? Why must he sacrifice while you people…'

Looking at the crowd, Snape just couldn't the bitterness that was leaking in his voice.

'From young, he led a life never far from yours Potter. But if I were to say it, it could even be worst then yours. He too was never loved from young. I don't think you know what its like to live in such a _dark_ family. Your godfather would, but he had siblings to take the chores.' Snape looks down to Draco before continuing.

'Do you know what its like to be treated like some kind of tool? It's always Draco you have to do this, Draco you have to do that. I know your childhood was not an ideal one Potter, but now you have friends, you have people that truly cared for you and believe me; before your parents died they too loved you greatly. Harry…. No matter what you do people would always stand by you because you are their Hero.

'But Draco, since young he never had real friends nor was he loved by his family. They took care of him only because he was a valuable asset to the family.' Snape shifted his gaze from Draco to Harry, it then that Harry noticed the anger and the sadness in his eyes.

'But this child knows, he knows what was expected from him. He knows that in this life he can never be loved or accepted.

'That not…'

'Don't try to say that I'm wrong Potter! Because look around you, you see it right! Now tell me how can he be accepted by these people?'

'But he never tried!'

'You think so Miss Ganger? Maybe you are right, but there were reasons. One: He was afraid that his family would bring harm to the person; you know the Malfoys would scan through every friend he has just to make sure that they are _dark_ enough.

And two: How could you befriend someone that is constantly suspicious of you? When something goes wrong it always your fault; just because you are the _bad guy._

Now answer me Miss Granger, how do you get accepted when there is no one willing to stand beside you?'

The little speech that Snape did silence the crowd, Snape once again shift his gaze back to Draco. The boy was still in pain, it was like nothing in the world could stop it. Snape motion to carry the boy; however Harry was still reluctant to let go. Harry's gaze too was fixed on Draco, he didn't know why but he can't remove his gaze, it felt as if once he looked away form him Draco would just disappear.

Snape saw this.

'Potter… Draco, he was always good at hiding his emotions. He was train to not have any. But you… you were the only one that could bring his emotions out. What I am trying to say is that he likes you. That why he is willing to do this.

You know that if Draco chooses to help The Dark Lord, with this ability, you won't stand a chance. One more thing Potter, he knows the responsibility and the stress that you have to burden being the Hero and all. But he once said to me, that he did not want you to save him. He said, '_he maybe everyone's Hero, but his not mine. No one would… because it would be one hell of a job.' _

I think you should let go now Potter, I believe you read about it. There is no cure. I think he would like a more… peaceful death compared to this.'

**A/N: Okay~ the 4****th**** chap is up haha! Hope you like it =)…. Sorry but it would be a few more days before the next few chaps are up (there is a stupid block in my brain…comparing it to the size of my brain… its taking up quite a large amount of space.) **

**Once again sorry for the bad grammar and (I know) the spelling… haiz my bad~ **

**Anyway, reviews are always welcome =) (Okay… I am getting desperate here… plz say something I need ideas!) **


	5. noteplease read thanks

Hi, it dollars1991 here! Thanks all for reading this story!

I would like to apologize for the slow uploading of the chapters, however it would be a while (okay it's quite a long while) before I could get anymore chaps up due to the fact that I would be working on my final year project for the next few months….. (and believe me, I feel soo close to dying)

Anyway I would like to thank all that like the story =) and I hope u all would continue supporting it; I will not be discontinuing the story because I would kill myself if I do…

So that is all, hope I survive the next few mths (praying very hard)…

Hope all of u have a better life then me ^^


	6. Chapter 5

**Chap 5**

'I'm not letting go!'

'It's enough Potter! Let GO!'

'NO!'

Now Snape was no the verge of hexing the boy into the ground, if not for the person Harry is currently holding.

Harry didn't know what he was doing; he didn't know what he was feeling. It was as if he had just opened a new bottle of emotions and it was one hell of a soda drink. Emotions were mixed with thoughts, thoughts were mixed with memories. Everything was bubbling within him.

_Why does it hurt so much… I don't want to lose him… I can't…I …I …love him…_

For so long, he didn't know what this feeling was; he didn't know why Draco was so different. Harry was always looking for him, searching for him, it was like an obsession.

He thought that it was because he didn't like him.

Maybe he just found him interesting but it is up to recently that he realized that being with Draco was … relaxing. He didn't need to act all Hero around because it was the one thing that Draco didn't find umm… appealing.

_Why didn't you tell me…?_

Harry wanted ask that, but he knows that if ever Draco did tell him about this he would just pass it off as some prank.

Flashbacks kept filling Harry's head while he kept holding on to Draco. For all this years, all he cared for were the well being of his friends, the War and the Hero status that he must uphold. He never once stopped to think about the rest, to think about Draco. He always thought that they don't understand the life he was having; they just don't understand how much it sucks. But then he didn't realize that he too didn't understand the life that they were living and how much it sucked.

Of course, there were people that had a _peaceful life_, but Draco obviously was not one with a _happy ever after life_, nobody that was so involve with The War could have one.

Even after the war, after knowing that Draco was actually on their side, Harry or in fact no one (excluding Snape) really cared about Draco. He was just there.

He didn't believe that it could hurt so much; he didn't believe he could hate himself so much.

Why did he willingly protect these people that didn't give a damn about his life but fail to keep the one that willing give his life safe.

_Draco don't go… please… let me be your hero…_

Suddenly, everything blacked out.

'HARRY!'

-HPDM-

When Harry finally woke, he was surrounded with well…white to be exact. For a moment he thought he was dead, but then screech of joy told him that he was unfortunately still alive.

When he vision start to clear he started see the people around him, well if you thought that it was just a few of them, then you are so very mistaken. It was like he was having a mini concert in Hospital Wing. There were faces that he knew, faces that he don't and faces that he rather not know. But among all, there was no sign of the face that he was searching for.

_Draco…_

Then he saw a flash of red and a face that he would rather die then to see it again.

'_WTF'_ Harry internally cursed

'Ginny! Get OFF me!'

'Oh, Harry I'm so glad you are alright.'

Harry wanted to roll his eyes when he saw this _act_, Harry sincerely believes that even the blind could see that her concern was fake. She just wanted… well who cares what she wants.

And to add to the above statement, the one that said that he was alive, Harry would want to personally cancel that. Because now he could be sure that he died and went to Hell.

'I knew that Draco was up to something.' Ginny continued.

_Yes… Draco._

'Where is Draco?'

Harry struggled to get up, looking for the face that meant so much to him.

'Hey, clam down Harry.'

Hermione stated once she came through the door, she then made her way towards him with Ron following behind.

'You're asking me to CLAM DOWN! You have seen him… he looks like he was dying…. OH MY GOD! Please don't tell me he is died…I… I need to get to him now! Where is he Hermione! TELL ME!'

'Hey mate, relax…'

'Don't tell me to relax Ron, how am I suppose to relax?'

Well, one moment Harry was trying to get out of bed and the next he was bound to the bed by some spell Hermione used.

'Show's over! Everybody out, including you Ginny'

With that, Hermione turned towards Harry, 'We need to talk.'

'Okay, I going to release you from the binds but you need to stay clam.'

'Yeah mate, Malfoy is not dead yet… so chill.' Ron interrupted, however the information that he given Harry was enough to keep Harry from jumping up again.

_At least his not dead_

'Can I see him?' Harry questioned

'Yes… but we need to talk first' Hermione said that while motioning to the chair beside the bed.

'I think you already understood what happened to Draco right?'

'Yar… I read it from some book. Draco, he saved me right? He did some soul transfusion thing! But the book said there was no cure for it! Gods Hermione! I need to see him!'

'I know you are anxious Harry! But hear me out, you need to know this. If you care for him, listen to me…'

Harry looked towards Hermione and then towards Ron.

_They know…_

'Yes Harry, though we don't read minds but some things are just too obvious to ignore.'

'But… I mean you don't mind?'

'Well, I took it quite well, unlike our dear Ron here. He kinda took a while. It was really after what Snape had told us that made him accept this fact and made me really want to kill you.'

The look on Hermione's face then was kinda scary, okay, I mean really scary. It was the first time Harry saw such a murderous Hermione and the fact that it was towards him made him want to run for his life (though he would not admit it).

'But I know it not your fault… Cause you didn't know, well nobody did expect for Snape.'

'Actually, after you and Draco passed out, Snape told us more or less the whole story. He told us about Draco's life and basically what happen. He saved you, Harry.'

'I think I realized that.' Harry countered.

'Believe me, you don't know.' Hermione glared at him, 'now, listen to me okay!'

'He saved you because he loves you, but that was just part of the reason. There was another reason. Harry, he… he wanted to die.'

'WHAT!' Harry felt his heart clutch at that. It pains him to know that Draco wanted to leave the world, to leave him. But there were parts of him that felt an unknown anger.

_So he was just using me to end his life!_

'Before you get angry for no bloody reason, LET ME FINISH!'

'He did not use you just to end his life; he didn't even want to use this _power_ of his. He wasn't even sure that it would work, but clearly it did.' Hermione paused for a few seconds, as flashes of different emotions crossed her face. As Harry read those emotions, he realized they were all between anger and pain. It was only when Ron placed a hand on her shoulders that woke her from trance.

'How could they be so evil? I still can't accept it Ron! They are his parents!' Hermione looked at Ron.

Ron just remained silent, though his grip on Hermione's shoulder tightens slightly as if giving her comfort and the strength to continue. He really didn't know how to answer that question as he too had never experience such a thing. It was true that he lived in a big family and experienced the different amount of love that each child got. There were times that he thought that he was not loved as much as the others, but deep down he knows that his family love him and they do care.

'How could they order him to live and yet treat him as if he was dead?'

'It must really feel like shit to be ordered to live your life, when you know that they actually want you died.' Ron quietly commented. This was the first time that Ron spoke of Draco with no sense of vulgarity in his tone.

'I don't understand what you mean, what is this all about.' Harry looked at them confused. 'What do you mean by wanting him dead?'

'They know Harry!' Hermione stated. 'His parents knew that Draco had a potential of having that _power_!'

They heard about a prophecy that was made about Draco when he was born! It said that _the boy's life would be of exchange for a greater cause_! It was obvious that he was the one. Of course, his parents sealed this new from the outside world. They said it was to keep him safe, but the true was that they were keeping him for themselves. They know that a child with that power could not live long; therefore Draco can't carry on the family name, who knows he may even pass on before they did.'

'You may think that they would _sell_ him to Voldemort, but they kept it a secret. They wanted him, he was their safety net. Because they knew that if anything were to happen to them, there was someone that could bring them back to life. It was only if Voldemort had taken over the world or that their life and status were threatened by him that they would give Draco as their _gift _to protect themselves. Either way, it was a win-win situation for them'

The anger was rising in Harry with every word that Hermione said. At that point, he really wished that Draco's parents weren't dead so that he could personally kill them. But Hermione was not finished yet.

'Since the very beginning Draco was their tool and nobody imparts feelings for their tools, especially one that would be gone after it was used. Therefore, he was never loved. He can do anything he wants; his parents really don't give a damn. They only had one request, which is for him to live. They wanted him to live, but give him no reason for living. As I said, he can do what he wants but he had to also upkeep his family name, so in a way there were things he had to obey. It was like giving him all the freedom he can have, but he was in a box.'

'How could anyone brainwash a child that the only reason for his living was to wait for his death? There is another thing that I think that you need to know…. He was abused as a child. They needed him to live, but it didn't mean that he had to be healthy, happy and kept unhurt.'

'Snape told us that Draco was _Punished _many times for things that he did and didn't do. At times it was because he disobeyed one of their rule, but most of the time it was just because they felt like it.'

'But I didn't know, I mean he doesn't show it.' Harry didn't know that his heart could ache so much; to know that Draco was an abused child like him and that he may have went through worst things.

_Why can't I protect him… why didn't you tell me? Draco…_

'Believe me, I said the same thing. But Snape said that they made sure that the punishments they used did not leave any visible scars. Even if it did, they would be well hidden. But he also said that the mental scars were worst, that was actually how he was _trained_ to show no emotions.'

'But he could he told-

'Would you believe him, if he did?' This time it was Snape, he said that as he came through the doors.

'Those are quite a number of boundaries you set up there, Miss Granger.'

'I thought you said that this was confidential?'

'Do I look like I'm complaining?' Snape said while he reset up those boundaries.

'Well, I think it's little compared to the ones you set up at Draco's ward' Ron commented and had received a death glare as a gift from Snape.

'I think I would take over from Miss Granger here, as it seems that it would take longer then expected to get the whole story from her. Moreover, time is now of rather importance as I think Draco would come around soon.'

**A/N: YAY! Finally my exams and FYP is OVER! Sorry for the long wait . I hope you like this chapter ^^ If you are waiting for lemons… It would be after a few chaps. I dunno why but the story is becoming longer then expected haha. **

**Hope to see review! =) **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chap 6**

'So I would cut the crap, first I thank you for saving my godson's life even though you did not how you did it.' Snape said it with a-matter-of-fact look.

'But Draco would not be thanking you for that, as you may have heard form her. I have contacted with the only survival of the soul transfusion process, he believe that he now shares the soul with the very person that saved him. However, he can't be sure of how it works and if there are any side effects. Snape paused of a moment and looked towards healthy.

'But it seems that the both are still living healthily and _together_. You see, the person that saved him was his lover, therefore he too thinks that that was one of the reason of his survival.'

So after another pause (to catch his breath) he continued.

'Moving on to Draco, when he wakes up he would not like the fact that he is still alive and to see you would make the matter worst. Because, his feelings for you, he had kept it silent for so many years and yet those emotions that he had kept so well had been broken lose. On top of that…. he…he is tried of living _alone_.' Sadness slowly filled Snape's gaze.

'But he has you, right?' Harry said uncertainly.

'He thinks that he is a burden to me, that he would _dirty_ my name.'

'How can it be? You love him!'

'Yes, but Potter he don't believe that anyone could love him. He didn't felt loved by anyone before, not even his family or his friends. People was always using him that is why he kept his feelings from you, it was a form of protection.'

'But I would never-

'How could he be sure of that, when the people that _should_ love him treated him so lightly?'

This was the first time Harry saw this side of Snape, the side that was more human, more… vulnerable.

'I too, didn't do enough for him. Draco, he knows that I care but I didn't get the chance to really _care_ for him. I was undercover then so, I can't show my emotions. Only the knowledge that I care wasn't enough to keep him going.'

'Harry.'

Harry was suddenly alert; it was the first time that Snape had said his name, his_ first name_.

'Draco needs someone that he believes that would love him, someone that would accept him for who he is. A person that is willing to just be there. But he thinks that it couldn't be you. Therefore, I only have one question: _could you?_'

'If you can't, don't go to him. He has his pride; he wouldn't want you to pity him. It will be difficult for him to accept you, but if you care enough he will open up to you. So?'

Snape paused; this time to wait for Harry's answer.

'He is waking up soon right? So I could go see him now right?'

Snape nodded slightly as he takes down the barriers.

As Harry rushed passed him, only Hermione and Ron caught a glimpse of a small smile that had made its way to Snape's face and it nearly shocked the daylights out of Ron.

However, a comment for Hermione cleanly wipes that smile off his face.

'So who was the longwinded one?'

-HPDM-

When Harry finally reached the ward, Draco was already awake. His feet didn't seem to want to move a single step when he saw Draco; it was like he was stunted at the door.

Draco was up, but he didn't notice Harry at his door. He was too busy with his thoughts and there was also the fact that he was staring out the window. However, it did not matter to Harry that he went unnoticed. He was too charmed by the view, so much so that he would willingly go unnoticed.

_He's so beautiful._

With the mid-day sun streaming into the room, it washes over Draco's body giving him a shimmering glow and his pale blond hair seemed to dance with the help of the gentle breeze. Everything seemed so perfect; he was like an art piece.

But there was something missing.

Draco is not an art piece, he is human.

But why does he feel so unreal, it was like the view in front of Harry was really just a mere picture.

'Draco…'

It was Harry's voice that pulled Draco back to the reality that he never wanted to believe in.

'Harry?'

His voice was soft but it sounded so distant, it was as if he was in a dream-like state. Either way, Harry was still glad that Draco had called his first name. Even though it was not the first time that anyone had called him by his first name, well the truth is most people called him Harry, but when it's coming from Draco it felt different …. Almost _special_.

'So, are you alright?'

'Never been better, Potter. Why are you here anyway? Came to see if I died huh? Well as you can see I'm crushing that little hope of yours.'

_Haiz…I guess the Malfoy is back…_

'Why the change of name Draco, I seriously heard you called me Harry back then.'

In an instant, the once pale face of Draco Malfoy was covered with different shades of red.

'I….I tha-that was… you hea-heard wrong Potter! I didn't say your name… I…I was just saying…that…that I was HUNGRY right… I'm hungry. Anyway who said you could call me Draco!'

_Gods! He's so cute!_

'Oh really~ if you are so hungry, why did I hear from the nurses that your not eating?'

Draco cursed slightly under his breath.

'It's none of your business, Potter!'

'Draco…'

Draco blushed again hearing the sound of his name.

_What am I doing! What the hell is wrong with me! It just a bloody name, get over it! He practically calls everyone by their name! Wake up Malfoy! You are no bloody different. _

'Draco? What's wrong? Are you okay?'

He didn't know when Harry came so close to him, he even had his hands on his face.

_They are so warm… wait! What am I doing!_

'What are you doing? Don't touch me!'

In sudden realization, Draco jerked away from the touch which nearly caused him another fall, this time it from the bed.

However, all thanks to the lighten reflexes of Harry, he was once again safe.

'Hey, be careful. I don't want to see you hurt again.'

Worry and guilt starts to take over Harry's expressions as he steadied Draco.

_Why is potter suddenly so nice to me? I remember the last time we meet was really considered… pleasant._

'Why are you so nice to me?' Draco asked suspiciously while watching Harry finds a sit near his bed.

'You shouldn't be moving around to much you know, the wounds from your fall is not fully healed yet and you should eat more, it helps with the healing.'

'You are not answering my question damn it!

Silence took over the room for the next few second as Harry finally got a sit.

'Draco… I know everything.'

'What the hell are you talking about? That is not what I am asking you about! Like I care about the things you kno…w… wait… what …do you know… don't tell me…'

Unknowingly, Draco's fame starts to shiver; his eyes slowly lost their focus. It seemed like something inside him had broke, something he had tried so hard to keep it intact.

'How much….'

'Snape told me everything…. Draco…' Harry became concern of Draco's state and started to reach for him again.

'Don't touch me!'

_He is here because he knows that I saved him… his not here because of me…why does it hurt… This is normal right? Why would he come for me anyway? Why would anyone come for me…_

It seemed like forever till one of them finally spoke.

'I should be dead right? So why am I still alive?'

_He seemed to have calmed down._

When Draco finally starts speaking again, Harry was relieved. He could not bear seeing Draco in pain, especially the one that he is putting himself through.

_Gods, I just want to hold him!_

But he knows better then to do just that, he knows Draco to well. Showing compassion now would just crush his pride. Of course he could just declare his undying love now, but he could almost swear to God that Draco would not believe him. Moreover, no matter how strong one is, rejection from the one you love would just be too much. So it was best just to let Draco think through it himself.

'The truth is Draco… I'm not sure too. But Snape said something like we are both sharing a single soul.'

'Oh…'

_So we are sharing one soul_

'Do you want it back?'

'What?'

Harry was taken back by Draco sudden question, he obviously do not remember Draco taking anything from him.

Draco on the other hand was quite amused by Harry's dilemma.

'I mean do you want back your soul, as I don't see any other point of you to be coming here. At first I thought you came because you knew that I was your saviour (the saviour of The Saviour) but then, it seems that you saved my too so we are equal. Therefore, the only reason that you are here, should be that you want to see how is _your soul_ doing.'

'What! No!'

Harry wasn't sure what Draco was getting at, but he had a feeling that it won't be good.

**A/N:** **Sorry for the late slow posting, im currently suffering from brain block -.- **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chap 7**

'It doesn't matter Potter, there is not need to act all _heroy_ with me. It is normal for you not wanting to share your soul with the like of me, so you can stop with the _nice guy _act. Anyway, I think I read somewhere that there is a way to transfer back a soul. But you have to give me some time to look for the book again.'

_Why does he look like he is talking about someone else?_

'Do you know what you are talking about?' Harry's voice seemed unnaturally rough and low when he said that, anger was building with each word that was spoken.

However, unfortunately Draco was immune to Harry's anger; it was like a talent he gained after years of angering him.

'Of course, I did not want you to save me anyway. It would be a pleasure for me to be returning what is yours.' Draco said it so calmly as if he was talking about something else, something of no importance at all.

'Then what would happen to you Draco' Harry was trying his best to control his anger.

'Me? It is really none of your business, but if you want to know it would just be me dying. Not such a big deal right? But most people would be glad about it and you would have another victory over _evil_ under your belt. So I would be kind for once in my life to-

Draco was not able to finish his _dying speech _as a hot palm had contacted his left cheek at lethal speed. He stayed stilled for a while as shock washed over him and an intense silent filled the room.

'Hahahahahahahaha! Too bad for you that its not the first time that I have been slapped, do my face look that slappable to you to? Hahahahaha! That must have felt nice, since everyone seemed to like to do it so much. Maybe next time I should try it myself.'

'Fuck!' That was all Harry could say before locking Draco into a tight embrace. Draco being Draco tried to struggle out of his hold but it was above his power to do so, giving the condition that he was in.

'Don't run away from me.' Harry whispered at the top of his head.

Even though Draco was not considered short for his age, through the years Harry did gain a few inches above him. Draco was definitely not happy about it, he was a Malfoy afterall and one thing that the Mafloys hate was losing. There were even times where he thought that maybe he did accidentally transfer his nutrients to him in addition of his soul.

However now, as Harry's chin rested gently above his head, instead of getting frustrated due to his lack of height, he felt somewhat safe. As if nothing can harm him ever again and his heart could finally learn to relax.

'It's not like I could move with you holding me like this.'

Even with Draco's face buried in his chest, Harry could clearly feel that Draco's mood had finally lightened, even if it was just a little.

He continued holding onto Draco, he couldn't deny that it felt nice to have him in his arms. But no matter how nice it felt, hugging someone while sitting was slightly uncomfortable. Therefore, the most natural thing to do was to change his position. Harry then slowly moved onto Draco's bed while pulling him into a deeper embrace, when he was finally done he nearly had the whole of Draco on his lap.

'You know you can actually let go if you want to move, it's not like I'm going anywhere,' Draco teased. He found it kind of cute that Harry insisted on holding onto him even when moving. He expected Harry to rebut him, but instate he felt Harry lifted his face so that he was facing him; those green eyes of his were dead serious as he spoke.

'I'm not letting go of you ever again, at least not in this lifetime.'

Draco stared into those beautiful eyes for a few moments before turning away, the intensity of those eyes were just too much for him to take.

'Hey, don't turn away from me please,' Harry whispered softly while returning their gaze.

'Harry… It's not right…what about your friends…and Ginny…and everything.'

'Hey… Draco it's alright, look at me kay?'

Draco did what he was told and looked back into Harry's eyes; the feeling of Harry's hand on his cheek was so warm that he didn't want to turn away again. Harry, on the other hand smiled a little as Draco once again turned towards him.

'Draco… me and Ginny will never be together no matter how much she wants us too, she is just not the right one, to tell you the truth she was never the right one. That day I used her name because I was angry… I didn't like hearing that you were just using me and she was the only name that would be a possible turn-off; for both of us.

Draco, back then I still wasn't sure about my feelings. But that day when I saw you in pain and I couldn't do a thing to help you, it was the first time that I hated myself so much.'

It was till here that Harry's voice started to crack and the hand on Draco's waist tightened. Draco reached out gently to him as a form of comfort, only to earn a stronger embrace and Harry's face buried in his neck. Draco wanted to say something, but Harry started again.

'From the start I hated my life, who wouldn't right? But I had never hated myself; because I knew what I'm doing was for a better cause. But that day…. That day when you were lying there… I couldn't do anything to help you; I couldn't take away your pain. Then I realized, for so many years I have tried to protect these people around be, those _people from the good side_, but they really don't give a damn about me ( expect for a few). However, similarly I didn't give a damn about them. They thought of me as their Hero, just because I saved their asses from _The Dark Lord. _But the truth is that I did it purely because I need to, I'm the only one who could.

After the war, I've seen many deaths, I believe you did too; death had almost became a natural thing to me now. The sadness of it lessens with each death I faced because I knew that it will come sooner or later. Maybe, I just learnt to tell go or it may just be that I never really hold on to anything before.'

Harry took a breath of Draco's scent before facing him again.

'But you, you are the only one that I realized I can't let go. I was so afraid then, so afraid that you were leaving me; I hate myself for realizing my love for you only to know that you were leaving me. To know that I couldn't protect you, that I couldn't save the one who truly cared for me, whom I truly loved, it hurts… so much…'

Harry slowly closed the distance between them and just when there lips were a hair line away, Harry whispered, "I love you, Draco Malfoy so please let me be your hero." With that he closed their distance and gently placing a kiss on Draco's lips.

'Hahahaha….hahaha…*sob* hahahaha…..*sob*'

'Wh..what?' Harry was quite shock and slightly upset when he heard the laughter coming out from Draco. He thought he was not taken seriously, but once he pulled back he knew it was just stupid of him.

Draco was crying.

To be exact, he was crying and laughing at the same time. Normally, Harry would think that he had gone nuts but he suddenly remembered something that he once heard quite a long ago.

_People cry only when they know there will always be another that would console them, however there are a few out there that hide their cries, because they never knew the meaning of being consoled. _

Harry took Draco's face in his palms once again and started kissing his tears away. He had no intention of stopping Draco from crying, it would be just too cruel. Even though seeing Draco's tears pained him, but he knew that those tears were locked up for too many years, what rights does he have to prevent him from releasing the pain that was bottled-up way over it's top.

Harry took him in his arms again, this time he held him till they both fell asleep.

-HPDM-

A week passed, Draco finally had a full recovery and was kicked out of the hospital. During the week lots of stuff happened, Snape finally found the man that had the same condition as Draco and to see him living perfectly, killed the worry that both Snape and Harry had. During that time, Harry visited frequently (which means every freaking day) together with Ron, Hermione and Snape, but all in all the couple did get their time together and another thing was that because of their blooming relationship, Harry had ask to shared rooms with Draco and nobody would or dared to turn down the Golden Boy.

-HPDM-

'Harry! Where are we going!' Draco shouted as he was literally pulled along the corridor.

'Room!' was all Harry could make out.

To know what happen, we must all go back to 1 hour ago….

_Flashback…_

_After, that incident the people around them started to finally realize that Draco was actually under their 'good people' category, with the help of Snape's speech of course, there was no way he was letting his godson suffer from discrimination after he had finally got him back. _

_However, Harry was not too happy about it. _

_People was starting to get to close to Draco for his liking, sure, Draco didn't change much after the incident, he was still as cold as usual to the people around him. The only difference comes when he was with Harry. Around Harry, Draco could finally take down his cold mask and to actually be himself. (This side of him was also shared with Snape and sometimes Hermione and Ron. But mostly Harry)_

_It made Draco looked approachable, too approachable for Harry's taste._

_Only when with Harry, Draco would smile, not smirk but smile or even laugh. He was relaxed around Harry, his true side shown. The real Draco was actually rather lovable or in Harry's sense cute. For one is that though he was intellectually sharp, toward 'feelings' he was rather new. Every small gesture that Harry makes, be it a pet on the head or just a holding hands, could make him blush like mad. He was very innocent when it came to feelings. _

_Harry liked that, but he didn't like sharing it with others. _

_As said Draco was cold to the others, but it was when he was alone and the fact that he was always with Harry didn't help. _

_Another thing was that Draco could be quite dense when it came to reading emotions. Not all emotions but the ones that involves attraction and likeness (He excel in reading all the other emotions, he was a spy after all…). He never really needed to know that as he was brought up in hate. So it was natural that he didn't seem to notice that he was attracting people to him like a giant piece of magnet (Well we can't blame him; all he could see was Harry hehe!) nor did he know that there were people that was actually fond of him. _

_All Harry wanted to do was to show them that Draco was his and that they could kindly keep their eyes and hands to themselves. Sure enough that most of the population in the wizardry world knew that they were a couple but there were still some that thought that they had a chance. That was basically because of the recent out-burst that was made by his best friend, Ron, which was about their very limited sexual life. Well, it's not that Harry didn't want it, really he would beg just to get it; he is still a hot-blooded teenager after-all. But he didn't want to scare Draco, so it was best to not rush things. _

_But that was building tension within Harry, so much so he would like to hex the next person who tries to check Draco out. However, everything was going fine; Harry was in control till today… _

_Well it was not actually today, but a few hours back… _

_They were in potions, the last lesson of the day. _

_However, today there was a new professor, Snape was helping in some potion making project which caused him to be not able to leave his potion even for one second. _

_Therefore, for the first time in potions Harry was not paired with Draco. _

_Draco was paired with some guy, whoever it was, was of no importance. The important thing was that guy was checking Draco out, his Draco. But as always, Draco had taken no notice of it. So there Harry was trying to control the urge of killing the guy while Draco happily works on his potion. It not surprising that he shared the same interest as his godfather. But what broke the last straw was that, that guy was good at potions too! Better then him! (Okay~ everyone was better then him, Harry basically sucked at potions). That unknown guy was getting awes from Draco and to add on to that they were touching! Well they were not actually really touching each other, but the guy was standing so close to his Draco and a jealous Harry is not someone that anyone would want to cross._

_So the unfortunate guy was hex to the floor and the unknowing Draco was forcefully dragged away…_

_End of flash back…_

**A/N: The scene would be the long awaited lemon ^^. Im really sorry for the late posting as it is only now that I had extra time to right… As I had just finished my BIG exam and I'm waiting for my acceptance to the Uni (which ever one that wants me…) So I'm really sorry… I would try to finish up soon … I hope… **

**Reviews would be nice, Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Chap 8**

'ugh!'

When they finally reached their 'love nest' Draco was roughly pinned onto the door. With his two hands nailed to the sides of his head and a keen between his legs, Draco was announced to be completely immobile.

'Harry… Wha-!'

The words were lost in Harry's mouth when they overlapped Draco's. They shared many kisses during their time together but never one so intense and packed with so much lust.

When Harry's tongue finally caught his, Draco let out an involuntary moan which had an increase in its audio as Harry's keen pressed against his manhood.

'Nnn..ugh… Har…erry..no-'

Harry let go slightly, however it was just enough for them to catch their breath before Draco's mouth was once again taken over.

Usually Draco didn't mind Harry kissing him, heck with that, he loves Harry's kisses. But today was different; there was something different about Harry, for one he was rougher then usual. Well, it was not that it didn't felt good but Draco didn't like the feeling that he was being used as a lust reliever. He knows that he was stupid to think that but he was just … not sure.

Even though he knows that Harry loves him, but it was in his nature to think of all the possibilities; all the _what if_.

The truth is that Draco didn't think he deserve Harry…

Harry had everything, he was everything.

Harry was popular, good-looking and not to mention very rich.

He was their Hero, but Draco was just a Malfoy with a very bad reputation. Well, he was once a Malfoy, now he is just a normal man. After the war, the Malfoy's assets were all taken away from him together with his parents; it didn't really matter to Draco since none of them really were his. But now the only thing that he had worthy was his blood and Harry could get anything or anyone he wanted.

_Why does he want me? Is he pity me? Am I just a fuck to him?_

It was killing him; all his insecurity was killing him.

_Stop!_

Draco bit down hard on Harry's tongue drawing a little blood even.

Harry pulled back immediately due to the shock and the obvious pain.

He didn't really expect Draco to react this was, in fact he was quite upset; it made him felt unwanted.

Spiting some excess blood on the floor, Harry tighten his grip on Draco's hand only to feel the slight trembles coming from Draco. He thought that Draco was angry with him, well he was angry with Draco too, but once he looked up, he regretted. Draco looked at him eye-widely, trying his best to keep the tears; he was a man after-all, he didn't want to look weak especially in front of the one you love.

Harry heart ached a little when he sees Draco like that; he had fear in his eyes. Draco was scared of him…

He let go of Draco, took his hand and lead him to their bed.

He sited Draco at the edge of their bed and kneeled in front of him, he smiled weakly as he caressed Draco's cheek.

'Draco… I'm sorry. I was just so angry… I…I was jealous… Because you were complimenting him…he was flirting with you! I know it is very childish of me but I'm still human… and I love you. Draco… I know that you are new at this…I didn't want to scare you but I'm still a man Draco, I have my needs. The knowledge that I may lose you to some other guy scares me.'

Harry looked down as he held Draco's hands with both of his, he brought them to his face and whispered, 'I love you' into them. He then got up, and gently places a kiss on to Draco's forehead.

'Sorry Draco, but I have to take care of something.' Harry said softly and he turns to leave.

_He's leaving!_

Draco starts to panic as Harry turned towards the door. He didn't want him to leave, he loves him.

As Harry reached the door, he felt a tug at the end of his shirt. He turned just to see Draco right behind him with his face down.

'I …I love you…Harry… don't leave me… please…'

This time Draco could not control his tears, he couldn't bear Harry leaving him.

Harry's heart softens immediately as he took Draco into his arms. He had his back against the door as he rocked Draco in his arms.

'shh… I'm not leaving you… I'm just going to the bathroom; you see I have a little problem down there.' Harry said that as he pressed his erection onto Draco's thigh as if proving his point.

Even though the room was dark, Harry knew Draco was blushing madly as he buried his face deeper into Harry's chest.

Seeing this, Harry chuckled slightly.

'If you don't let me go now, with you being so cute, I may not be able to control myself.'

Harry let go slightly to move just to be held on more tightly by Draco.

'Draco?'

'I … I can do it, I will help you.' Draco stuttered.

'It's really okay Draco; we can do it next time when you are ready.' Harry smiled as he petted Draco's head.

Draco looked up and with all the courage and determination he had; he forceful sealed their lips together. It was just for a spilt second, when they separated a blushing but determine Draco said, 'I will do it!'

'But I don't want to hurt or scare you; I rather die then to see you fearing me.' Harry replied softy.

'It not you that I was scared of, I was just insecure. I was afraid that I was just a fuck to you, that you would leave me after that…anyway,' Draco pouted, ' why would I ever be scare of you, I could fight you anytime!'

Harry smiled at that, that was the Draco that he would always love.

'So… I could...?'

Colour rush back to Draco's face as he nodded slightly.

With that, Harry swept Draco up and headed to their bed.

-HPDM-

As he laid Draco down, the moonlight gently caressed their bodies. Harry lifted his body up slightly to get a good look at Draco.

He was beautiful in the moonlight. The touch of the moonlight had caused Draco's hair to reflect a slivery glow, creating a halo effect. Draco's pale skin flushed with each touch Harry made as if teasing him to continue. Harry once again lowered himself, capturing Draco's lips with ease.

This time the kissing was slower then before, it was soft and tender but the intensity of it never died. Harry's tongue drew slowly on Draco's lips before asking for an entrance which was gladly provided. The kiss was then deepened as tongues meet, Draco moaned into the kiss pulling Harry closer to him while circling his arms around Harry's neck.

The kiss would have gone on forever, however oxygen was vital even for a wizard. The kiss broke leaving a sliver tread connecting the two lips. Draco playfully broke the strand of saliva before gently biting down on Harry's lips.

Unknowing to Draco, his action had lilted a fire that was deep within his lover. The fire was of passion, of desire and of lust.

'Shit! Draco hasn't anyone told you not to play with fire!' Harry growled lowly into Draco's ear.

Draco liked this side of Harry, he didn't know why; it may be because it made Harry seemed more human (not all goody-goody) or it maybe just because he had a sadistic part of him that liked to be dominated. Either way, the knowledge that only he could bring this side of Harry out exhilarates him.

Draco took Harry's face in his hands and brought him to his eye level.

'I have been too cold for too long, so warm me up Harry.' Draco said it with all the huskiness that he could master before taking Harry's lips to his.

'You could be the death of me you know…' Harry whispered to his lips when their kiss broke.

Harry then pulled Draco up onto his lap, causing Draco to clearly feel Harry's hard-on pressing against his butt. Draco colored slightly and wanted to shift a little, however Harry had a hold on him locking him in place.

'Don't move so much, if not I may not me able to hold it in…'

Well that contributed more colour to Draco's face…

Harry then slowly removed the clothes on Draco, with his mouth tracing the movements of his hands. When Draco's shirt was finally off, he started exploring Draco's body with both hands and mouth leaving marks of possession on the way.

Draco had scars, even though they were faint, under the moonlight Harry noticed them.

It pained him…

It was not the scars that pained him, they both had scars, and it was just the acknowledgment of their survival of the war. It was the knowledge of not knowing that Draco could be hurt which pained him. Before the end of the war, Harry had always thought that Draco was one that never knew pain. He thought that Draco was protected; that he never felt what its like to be hurt.

Harry kissed each scar that he found as if trying to ease the pain.

_Why didn't I notice anything before…notice that he was hurt… that he too was in pain…_

Harry knew pain well, it was there all his life, but others knew of his pain too. Some consoled him, took care of him and few even came to share his pain. It made his pain tolerable.

_But what about him…Who did he have… _

Harry continued till he reached one particular scar, it was the most familiar scar, the very one that pained him the most.

_After all that he went through…I still hurt him…_

He traced the scar that went right across Draco's chest, the very one that he inflicted.

As if knowing what he was thinking, Draco took Harry in his arms.

'It's not your fault … None of this is… You didn't know; I didn't want you to know… So don't hurt yourself because of this, I love you and it hurt me to know that I'm the cause of your pain.' Draco spoke softly stroking Harry's hair.

'Thank you. Thank you for being alive, being here with me.' Harry whispered onto the scar and started gently sucking on it.

Draco moaned and arched towards his mouth, the scar had become a sensitive part of his body throughout the year, maybe it's because Harry was its creator.

The tender moment had become erotic in the matter of seconds.

-HPDM-

Harry traced the scar till he reached one of Draco's pink buds. The pale pink nipple intensifies in colour once it came in contact with Harry's touch. He played with it slightly receiving soft moans from Draco.

'Argh! Nnn~ Har…ryy..I…Arh….wan… th..e …ot…other…'

'Draco… you have to speak properly for me to understand.' Harry chuckled evilly while continuing his ministrations on Draco's one lone nipple.

Draco eyes watered slightly as he felt blood rush to his face, now it was the battle between pride and need.

This time 'need' won.

'T..Touch th…e.. ugh…oth..other one…ple…ase…'

Harry likes teasing Draco, especially he would become so cute and sexy, but he would never want to make Draco cry.

Harry smile a little, before capture the other pink bud, he suckled onto it before biting down slightly. The other hand didn't stop too; he pinched one nipple while nibbling on the other.

'Ugh…..Harry!'

The pleasure and the pain shot right through his body as Draco started pressing himself onto Harry's body and grinding his hip onto Harry's hot penis.

Harry not only felt the nipples harden under his tongue and fingers, he felt another hardening need poking is abdomen. So acting on instinct, he reached into Draco's pant cupping his naked butt while pulling his closer. The friction created between the fabric of Draco's pants and his penis caused him to loose all his senses and energy leaving his shivering slightly in Harry's arm.

By now, the both of them were panting heavily and grinding senselessly onto each other.

'Har…harry…ahh..ugh… I…Nnn…nee…d you…in…ugh… in…me…now…augh…!'

Draco said that to him, with a flushed face, teary eyes and a voice which could melt anybody. So who was Harry to say 'no'?

With that, Harry pushed Draco back down onto the bed, removing both their clothes.

Harry then gently spread Draco's legs apart, making room for him to sit between them. The legs were then brought up to his shoulders as he took in the full view of Draco sprawling beautifully beneath him. It was a quick moment till Harry got his hand on the lube, which was generously coated on his fingers, his manhood and Draco's beautiful opening.

'Er~ ugh…Ha…Harry…'

Draco tensed slightly when he felt a foreign object entering him; Harry felt it too as the wall of Draco's opening closed around him.

'Shh~ Draco… you have to relax … please… I don't want to hurt you.'

Harry held onto one of Draco's hand to give him assurance and slowly Draco too started to relax.

As if trying to distract Draco from the pain, Harry started nibbling the inside of Draco's thigh, finding sensitive sports and marking them. That tactic did actually work as Draco relaxed further, allowing Harry to better prepare him for something much bigger.

When Draco finally got use to it and Harry was sure that his preparation was sufficient, he lowered him down slightly till Draco's legs were around his waist. Harry's manhood was rubbing at Draco's opening which twitched slightly with the contact.

Wanting to minimize any chance of Draco being hurt, Harry tenderly picked up Draco's waist and placed a pillow underneath him before laying Draco back. He placed one last kiss on Draco's forehead before slowly entering him.

_Hot…_

He stayed in him for a while before rocking them softly. Being in him felt so good, for once he felt complete. For once he felt very much human and not some hero, he was not doing this for anybody; he wasn't living for anybody. He was living with Draco; he was doing this for himself, for his love…

'Hah! Har..Harry! There!'

He felt Draco shivered slightly as he clung even more tightly onto Harry.

_Found it!_

Harry angled himself to the particular spot and started attacking it mercilessly.

'Harry….Ha…ry…I …no…I….ca..can't…ugh…hhhaa…'

As he felt Draco's wall clamping down onto him, he knew that his release would be around the corner. He too however, was not one that could hold it that long, especially when your partner looked all hot and needy.

Not wanting to dirty Draco, he started to pull out for his release…

' N..No! dun…I …I….I wan…you inside….cum…insi…..Nnn!'

Even before Draco could finish, Harry started ramping into him like mad, it was like he animalistic instinct had taken over.

The next few moments were intense; Harry's thrusts were getting harder, faster and deeper, it was literally taking the sense out of Draco.

'UGAHHH!'

Draco had climaxed together with Harry, who released deep within him, he had never climaxed so hard before, and it felt good…

Feeling Harry within him, he felt wanted…. For the first time he knew he was loved.

'Are you alright? Does anywhere hurt?' Harry asked worriedly, he knew that it was Draco's first time and he didn't want him to be hurt.

'I'm fine…' Draco smiled weakly towards him while catching back his breath.

Harry then took him in his arms once again as he removed himself from the inside of Draco.

Draco whimper slightly at the loss but Harry made it up with a gentle kiss on his lips.

'Sorry about that, I will clean you up later kay...'

'It doesn't matter… It feels…warm…'

'Draco… don't seduce me, I may not be able to take it you know…'

'mmm…' Draco cuddled closer to Harry, 'If it's you… I don't mind…' He spoke softly into Harry's chest.

'Cuz…. I love you…'

Those were his last words before Draco dozed off in Harry's arms…

'How does he want me to continue when he goes to sleep?' Harry looked down to the sleeping figure in his arms and he smiled softly, 'what am I gonna do with you… '

'I love you too, so don't ever leave me again…'

Placing his last kiss on the top of Draco's head, he too fell into a deep sleep…

**A/N: The story would be ending in the next chap =) hope you like it! Forgive me for all the grammar and spelling mistakes . ! It can't be helped… they will always be my nemesis… Anyway~ once again~ please review! Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chap 9**

Morning came softly, gently waking Harry.

'Morning…' Harry whispered while softly planting a kiss on Draco's lips.

Draco whimpered slightly in his sleep, as he too started to wake.

'Morning…' Draco softly answered back as he once again cuddled deeply into Harry's warm arms trying his best to return to his dreamland.

_Cute…_

A smile slowly crept onto Harry's face; he had never felt so blessed before. It was now that he realized that, for so long, he had been incomplete. He was looking for love at all the wrong places, when the one that he wants was right in-front of him.

Today, he woke up happy.

For the first time, he was happy for himself, not for others.

He tighten his grip around the little angel in his arms as lowered down to kiss the soft blond locks that shimmered in the sunlight.

It seemed that it was not only he the came to a certain realization, Draco did too, as his eyes shot open once again. The finally woken Draco sat right up immediately, upon noticing the nakedness of the both of them, a tint of redness overcame the once pale skin.

'I…. you…we….did it?' a flustered Draco questioned.

Harry nodded consciously, fearing that Draco was regretting all that had happened. However, Harry was determined this time that no matter what it takes, even if Draco was regretting it or not, he was not letting go even if it meant tying Draco to his side.

Harry once again, was thinking too much….

'So… I'm not dreaming…' Draco smiles to himself seeming relieved. He then looked towards Harry, blushing slightly, he says, 'Thank you, Harry… for loving me…'

All Harry's fears were washed off immediately with Draco's words.

'Thank you too, Draco, for being everything that I could ever want.'

Harry ruffles Draco's hair slightly before taking him in his arm.

It was a moment before Harry spoke.

'Draco… are you feeling alright? Is there any pain anywhere?' Harry questioned slightly concerned. He had heard (from his own sources, which mean Hermione) that the first time would most likely caused some aches no matter how good the preparation is, therefore, he wants to make sure that Draco wasn't going through too much pain.

'Now that you mention it…' Draco winced slightly as a dull ached started to spread across his back region. He was too caught in his thoughts previously that he didn't notice the ache and he wasn't too grateful about it being mentioned.

But the ungratefulness was rubbed away when Harry started massaging his lower back slowly.

'Hmmm…'

Draco moaned into each of Harry's touch which was a hell of a turned-on.

'It's still too early for breakfast… so why don't we get on with some morning exercise first' Harry smirked evilly as he once again climbed on top of Draco…

-HPDM-

After their _exercises_ and wash-up, they finally reach the Great Hall for their long awaited breakfast. Although, not many students are willing to lose their beauty sleep to come down for breakfast, the Great Hall was still considered quite full.

Harry came into the hall looking all renew and refresh with a paler-than-normal-but-still-cool-faced Draco walking beside him.

Their arrival was announced by, none other then Harry's best mate, Ron.

'YOU GUYS DID IT!'

That had certainly broke the cold mask that Draco had on him, causing every inch of him to take on a deep shade of scarlet. Not only that, the massive outbreak from Ron had practically shaken the sleep out of everyone causing them to place their attention on the couple.

Unfortunately for Snape, his attention was also caught, upon hearing the _news _he face greened a little.

Harry must admit that a flustered and blushing Draco was certainly beyond cute, but he wasn't gentlemanly enough to share it with the whole school.

Taking Draco's hand, Harry led him to sit at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione who was reprimanding Ron for his actions.

After the war, the different houses were on friendly terms with each other; this includes the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Therefore, it wasn't an uncommon for them to share tables.

It was a while before the crowd looses their attention and Draco finally got back to his normal colour. Just when all things seemed to have settled down, Ginny showed up.

'So what if you and Harry had fucked, I'm sure that it was just a quick fling. There is no way that Harry would want to be with the likes of you. It was just pity, Malfoy…'

With each word that was said, Harry faced darken by a shaded. He would literally pay to hex her, but taking into the account that her brother was sited right in-front of him, he controlled himself.

Turning towards his side, Harry was slightly taken back to see a totally unfazed Draco, he made it looked like Ginny wasn't even there and that helped Harry a lot in controlling his emotions.

'Ginny, shut up!' Sensing Harry's dismay, Ron took the initiative to control his own sister. Even though she may be annoying at times, Ron certainly doesn't want her hurt as he had no way in explaining the caused of it to his mother. But it didn't seem to be working…

'What? I'm speaking the truth! Why would Harry be with someone who not only have a bad reputation, he can't even bear him a child? Harry wouldn't end his blood line just because of a man and definitely not this man!'

That really did it; Ron didn't know what else he could do to save his sister, even he, felt like throttling her.

Harry felt the hand in his tensed slightly at the words, tightening the grip on it; his mind was planning for the various ways to hex Ginny without hurting Ron to much. Well it was not only Harry that was planning that Snape who had listened in to the whole conversation was thinking of the exact same thing, he was not letting some stupid bitch caused Draco anymore pain then what he had suffered.

But as always, it was Hermione that saved the day….

'You know recently I have read of something quite interesting…' She started but it was cut off by Ron.

'Hermione… I don't thinking that this is the time to talk about your recent reads…'

All he got in return was a stern look from Hermione before she continues…

'As I was saying…recently I came across a book which was basically on pureblood, as I was trying to figure out the _condition_ that Draco had, and I saw something rather interesting. It had stated that, due to the fact that the pureblood were afraid that _their kind_ would decrease (was caused by the increasing amount of humans or in their way of saying _mudbloods)_ some of them would place a spell on their later generation so that, if any case that there are enough female, the male could be impregnated.'

This had caused quite a shock among of the cohort, especially to the purebloods, like Ron…

'What!...You mean…What!'

'Relax Ron… It says that it was usually done for the most….um…prestige families…or families with only one child… so by looking at the amount of brothers and sister you have… I don't that you are one of them…'

Hearing that, Ron seemed to have relaxed a little and started to shift his attention back to his breakfast.

Hermione rolled her eyes slightly before continuing…

'Unlike Ron… Draco seems to meet the criteria….but then I can't be too sure…'

The stunted faces that were seen among the crowd were exceptional, but the one that took the gold medal was defiantly Ginny. She simply could not believe her ears, neither could Harry but his was due to a completely different reason.

_I…could have a child…with Draco…_

When Harry decided to be with Draco, he had given up the thought of creating a family or having any children, having Draco was enough and he was happy with that. Upon hearing this news, it felt like Christmas had just come early, he couldn't explain how joyful he felt. It didn't really matter if the information was true, having Draco was already a very blissful thing, but for it to be true would be a bonus.

'Hermione… you don't need to beat your brains out to find out if it is true, I well gladly become your experimental item, together with Draco of course...' Harry gave her a very evil smile before dragging a rather confused Draco along with him.

All in all, it wasn't really important if the news was real, all that really matters was that Harry had another reason to be with Draco, in the more intimate sense.

**END**

**A/N: FINALLY! IT'S DONE! Really sorry about the all the mistakes that you found….and the late posting…. But I really hope that you guyz/galz liked it, I was thinking about writing a sequel but im not sure if im up to it haha! **

**Anyway, once again, reviews would be nice ^^ **


End file.
